vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frédéric François Chopin
Summary Note: This profile contains certain spoilers for the game Eternal Sonata. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Frédéric François Chopin (フレデリック・フランソワ・ショパン Furederikku Furansowa Shopan), or simply known as Frederic. is a renowned composer & pianist and one of the main protagonists of and the hidden final boss in the 2007 video game Eternal Sonata. In the world of his dreams, he meets Polka, a young girl with an incurable illness, who is the same age his younger sister Emilia was when she died of tuberculosis. Chopin adventures with his companions in search of answers in a world which is slowly becoming his new reality. He was voiced by Mitsuaki Madono in Japanese and English dubbed by Patrick Seitz. He is based on the real-life genius musician of the same name. Frederic is a composer, a pianist, and a bit of a romanticist born in a village in Warsaw. His fame through the piano rose at an early age, and his skills even allowed him to perform a rondo at the age of 14. During the Polish November 1830 Uprising, he settled in Paris and made a living as a composer and a pianist teacher. He also became acquainted with George Sand, a woman with an odd, masculine appearance, and the two have been close friends to his death. On his deathbed, where he lies as the illness, supposedly tuberculosis, continues to weaken his little life left, he begins to dream a world of fantasy, with swords, magic, and monsters all in harmony with the plays of music. After confronting Polka, who also has a disease that shortens her life, in the dream's world, he decides to support her, as well as the party, while he tries to understand the true nature of his dream. His weapon of choice is a conductor's baton. There is also power within his melodies! Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Frédéric François Chopin Origin: Eternal Sonata Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human Pianist, Magic User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Light and Darkness variety), Healing (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can stop his opponents), minor weather control, Status Effect Inducement (can decrease his opponents strength and durability), and Statistics Amplification (can increase his opponents strength twice as much but halves their durability), his special attacks change depending if he's standing in the light or darkness. Attack Potency: Planet level (Frederic and the party defeated Count Waltz and Legato in his Ruined Body form who can rip a hole in space and time, and reduced the entire world to a barren wasteland, also defeated EZI who is one of the deities. The entire world is also Frédéric's dream that has become real.) Speed: Unknown, Subsonic+ with Speed Shoes (Allows him to run like the wind) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Legato in his Ruined Body form, and survived being defeated by the entire party at once) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: His conductor's baton Intelligence: Is considerably powerful, intelligent and a skilled combatant. In real-life he was a famous Polish composer and a virtuoso pianist of the Romantic era, who wrote primarily for the solo piano. He gained and has maintained renown worldwide as one of the leading musicians of his era, whose "poetic genius was based on a professional technique that was without equal in his generation." Weaknesses: Since he can use magic he is suffering from a fatal illness (Frederic is never shown to be physically ill, though his body lies dying in the real world as his spirit explores the world of his dreams) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pala:' Doubles the targets strength, but also halves their durability. *'Truc:' Places a target in Poison status. *'Zamrazac:' Inflicts Stop status. *'Applaudisement Sonique:' Summons a powerful electrical magical energy that engulfs the target then expands and manipulates the weather, then pours down with rain and lightning strikes that can hit multiple targets. (Frederic seems to also sprout dark wings) *'Nimbostratus:' Pierces the target with an energy blast, that can hit multiple targets and carries a great distance. Light Type *'Sacred Signature:' Heal one party member. *'Coup de Grace:' Compassionate energy strike. *'Spirits Pathway:' Heals closest ally in range, self otherwise. *'Orzel Bialy:' Auras are collected and blown upward, can also attack any targets grouped together. *'Legion Fulminante:' Drop a lightning bolt on the target and nearby enemies. *'Phantom Pain:' Attack with the light of confusion and decrease the enemy's durability. *'Tri-Clementia:' Heal all party members. Dark Type *'Piu Grave:' Dark auras are collected and shot upward *'Coup de Jarnac:' A dark energy strike in the night. Hits enemies in the back as well. *'Mirage Blow:' Attack with the light of illusion and decrease enemy's strength. *'Crimson Blaze:' Engulf all enemies in flame. Note: Not to be confused with the real life Frédéric Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Eternal Sonata Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users